It is often desirable to have a key hidden in case the key that is usually used is lost. For many years there has been a need for an effective and secure hiding place for door keys and similar articles. However, in recent years with the tremendous increase in the number of children who must unlock the door to their home after returning from school to let themselves in, there is an even greater demand for an effective and secure hiding place for door keys. It is undesirable to hide keys in well-known places such as under a door mat, in the mailbox or over the door. The present invention provides a highly secret and secure location to hide spare keys. It is ideal for children who must open the door to their home by unlocking it with their own key. To be completely effective, the article must keep the key relatively dry under most conditions and should not let insects and the like enter the pocket where the key is stored. It should also be inexpensive, safe, able to withstand all weather conditions. Moreover, the door should not show and the entire article should be virtually unbreakable.
In the accomplishment of the foregoing and related advantages and objectives, the present invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention by way of example, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.